eldevinfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Usuário:Shakyamuni
Apelido - mutanteallan Avatar - MasterAllan Sobre mim Twitter @mutanteallan Incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar, sou a mosca da sopa sou quem veio para ficar. Sempre tive uma estranha percepção das coisas como se enxerga-se o código da matrix inconscientemente, eu observava fixo uma coisa tentando enxergar algo, sentido uma sensação estranha de que algo estava muito errado, diziam-me que eu era louco por pensar diferente, por considerar a possibilidade estranha de que tudo não faz o menor sentido, o tempo passa e a vida nos dá evidências para lá de empíricas de que de fato nada faz sentido, estamos imersos no caos, do caos viestes e ao caos retornaras, não existe rasão nem propósito na existência, pasmem, se são fracos para aceitar esse fato viva dos seus tolos ideais firmados em nada além da imaginação. Sou o seguidor de Cthulhu, sou o arauto do caos, o maior representante vivo do deus osamodas e Zamorak, vivo para trazer o incômodo a dúvida o caos a dor, com o chicote de osamodas eu puno todas as certezas que se esvaem na chama de meus dragões, ao perceber vivamente que não existem verdades a minha missão nesse mundo é implantar o caos para que através do caos todas as certezas absolutas sejam varridas e não sobre nada além da luz em chamas, pois engana-se que jaz na escuridão as dúvidas as dúvidas são a própria luz e estas emergem do caos não da obscura certeza. Jogo atualmente Dofus Touch e apenas Dofus Touch, estive com muitas dúvidas sobre que jogo jogar, tenho uma conta banida no Dofus oficial e parei de jogar lá por esse motivo, tentei recomeçar mas me peguei jogando 5 jogos ao mesmo tempo, wakfu, dofsu 2, dofus 1.29 e krosmaga e Touch, parei e percebi que não estava rendendo nada, colher migalhas em tantos jogos ao mesmo tempo, tomei uma decisão drástica, deletei meus personagens em todos os jogos e mantive apenas o do Dofus Touch, por qual motivo? Porque o jogo é free, porque tem emulador bom que os franceses fizeram e "é ilegal" usar emulador segundo a Ankama, foda-se, é mais prazeroso jogar na ilegalidade, o Dofus Touch tem uma versão de Dofus 2 mais antiga e ao que parece não irá receber atts, o que para mim é ótimo, odeio a velocidade de evolução do Dofus é rápido de mais para alguém sem tempo acompanhar. História Tudo começo em meados de 2006, eu estava na sétima série estudando em uma escola chamada Inah Jaci de Castro Aguiar, no tempo das febres das lan houses e pela primeira vez eu havia entrado em uma, sentei em um PC sem saber muito o que fazer, embora eu já havia tido um PC no tempo do windows 95 mas eu era muito criança ainda e o máximo que eu havia feito foi desenhos no paint e jogado um jogo do Rei Leão em CD, agora eu estava na lan house acessando a internet pela primeira vez, eu não fazia ideia do que fazer, entrei em uma página do explorer e fiquei olhando sem fazer nada não demorou muito resolvi entrar em um dos muitos jogos disponíveis, cliquei no warcraft que era febre na época, fui clicando sem saber como entrar no jogo e enfim consegui começar uma luta, não entendi absolutamente nada, fiquei clicando nos aldeões, o que hoje chamo de peão pois no wow tem essa sátira com os peões, e coloquei-os para cortar lenha, e fui jogando, depois de um tempo um garoto mais novo que eu encostou no PC e explicou ou melhor jogou no meu lugar, criou algo que ele chamou de herói que exigia um ritual para conjurar e ele venceu o jogo para mim. Não foi produtivo a primeira vez que entrei na lan house mas eu estava tendo o primeiro contato com o a Blizzard sem saber, hoje sei que jogos como Rock car race que eu havia jogado muito fora produzido por ela; Nesse mesmo dia eu sai da lan house fui para casa e fiquei completamente desinteressado na internet por muito tempo, fiquei em casa lendo, brincando com alguns bonecos e para mim era bem mais divertido, até o dia em que meus primos me chamaram para ir à lan house, fui novamente com eles mas dessa vez entrei em um outro jogo, um que eu havia visto propagandas sobre e inclusive ganhado um CD que tenho até hoje, criei uma conta no jogo mas não sem tentar muitas vezes achar um login que não tivesse em uso e pior ainda, coloquei um RG falso escolhido aleatoriamente e anda por cima usei um email do meu primo para registrar (o que viria a me ausar problemas no futuro) e no fim coloquei o nome que meu primo indicou "coloca mutanteallan" e finalmente consegui criar a conta, e esse nome criaria um marco na minha vida online. Então eu loguei! Foi amor à primeira vista, Priston Tale, criei um personagem da classe lutador com o nome mutanteallan também, eu não sabia andar eu não sabia o que fazer, fui para lá e para cá finalmente consegui sair da cidade para o Jardim da Liberdade que é o nome de outro mapa de floresta e lá estava os pequenos Hopis uns monstros iniciais do jogo e eu bati neles, e gostei de causar sofrimento a criaturas inocentes e passei horas ali upando na época eu nem conhecia o termo UP, com muita dificuldade e ainda sem jeito com o sistema do jogo peguei level 8 no primeiro dia, logo em seguida voltei para a cidade, lembro de ter clicado no ferreiro e visto aqueles itens épicos e fiquei obcecado por ter uma daquelas espadas, então acabou meu tempo e sai da lan house, dessa vez diferente de ter ficado sem interesse eu fiquei pensando a semana inteira no jogo. Volta e meia eu voltei na lan house várias vezes, sempre jogando Priston Tale enquanto geral jogava CS e MU eu era o único jogando esse jogo que alguns chamavam de jogo de criança mas não resistiam em espiar a minha tela e certa vez no evento de natal ficaram todos cercando o meu PC para ver o Duende fantasiado de papai noel que eu estava matando, o tempo foi passando fui me viciando ao ponto de chegar a cabular aula para jogar o Priston mas embora todo esse vício a verdade é que eu não progredia muito no jogo eu ficava tão fascinado com tudo lá que perdia muito tempo andando, observando, clicando em NPCs e quase não upava mas consegui em torno de level 6x que na época com xp baixo era muito. Muito tempo se passou e fiquei fora da lan house, só voltei a jogar Priston Tale quando comprei um PC em casa anos depois no início eu apenas jogava roons de GBA, pokémon de todo tipo, the sims também joguei muito e sempre instalando com CD, vim acessar a internet muito tempo depois usando a discagem era uma net lenta, horrível mas na época tive acesso fácil a muitos jogos de emulador e fiquei viciado em pokémon, zerei todos que chegavam às mãos ao ponto que enjoei tanto que hoje não consigo nem olhar pra um emulador; volta e meia consegui instalar o Priston usando meu PC apesar de ficar décadas atualizando, foi uma experiência incrível e horrível ao mesmo tempo logar no Priston em casa pois meu PC não suportava os gráficos e tinha que por tudo no mínimo e ficava horrível e devido a isso e a internet discada tinha que fazer várias tentativas para conseguir se conectar mas quando conseguia era horas de up seguidas, no fim consegui chegar ao level 75 o que para mim devido as limitações era muitíssimo até porque eu não havia conseguido itens descentes e eu não tinha a malícia de fazer gold na época não entendia nada de mercado, minha fonte de renda era vender ao NPC os lixo que eu dropava, hoje sei o quanto eu era noob... Minhas páginas favoritas * http://pt-br.eldevin.wikia.com Um jogo estilo runescape com uma considerável comunidade de jogadores brasileiros, um jogo que foi paixão a primeira vista mas que infelizmente tem estado bem inativo. ** http://pt-br.dofus.wikia.com Uma Wikia que criei para Dofus a primeira e única Wikia brasileira de Dofus, a característica principal da wikia é a liberdade para falar a realidade sobre o jogo, falar mal da administração e de jogadores, sinta-se à vontade para falar mal de tudo e de todos lá e até de mim.